Teaching: A New Experience
by jdwhovian
Summary: Have you ever imagined what it would be like if Sherlock and his friends taught at Hogwarts? Rated T for minor violence/language. Updated every Tuesday.
1. Prologue

Sherlock stared out the window, looking at the scenery speeding past, a bit on edge for his first teaching position. He looked around at the other teachers in his compartment.  
>Next to him was a healer from St. Mungo's, very distinguished, named Molly Hooper. ON the other side of her sat the new Transfiguration teacher, Lestrade. Across from Lestrade sat the new potions teacher, Jim Moriarty. Next to Moriarty sat the new Quidditch referee and flying instructor, John Watson. This teacher particularly interested him. He had been a seeker for Puddlemere United, he had even been on the English national team, even leading them to a couple of Quidditch World Cups, winning one of them. He had had to retire after a couple Bludgers to the head, and he wanted to retain his sanity.<br>"Better change into your robes, you lot," said Molly, already in her robes. "Five mintues to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS DIDN'T GET POSTED EARLIER! I was busy on Tuesday with PT and then a Bible study and also school and then yesterday I had film class and then I finished it last night but it was too late for me to publish it :( please forgive me! I'll post on Tuesday again (it'll be done in time!)

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat at the staff table, looking down at the students crowding into their seats at their house tables below.<p>

The table on the right was Slytherin. Those kids were sly and cunning and not to be trusted, usually. The new Potions teacher, Jim, had been a Slytherin and was now Head of House there. The two sixth-year prefects in his house, Phillip Anderson and Sally Donovan, had a reputation among the teachers, and not a good one at that.  
>Next to the Slytherins, on their left, sat the Hufflepuffs. Their Head of House was the school nurse, Molly Hooper. It was unusual for the nurse to be Head, Sherlock noticed, but she volunteered. The Hufflepuffs were loyal and caring, things Sherlock had noticed in Molly Hooper. On the other side of the Hufflepuffs were the Ravenclaws, a group of kids Sherlock related to. He had been in this house when he was at Hogwarts, and now was the Head of House for them. They were very intelligent and passed every test with flying colors.<p>

The last table, furthest left, was the last house left, Gryffindor. Gryffindors were brave, courageous, and a bit brash. The new flying instructor, John Watson, was the Head of House there. Sherlock knew it was unusual for all four Heads of House to be new, but most of the teachers had retired after the war.  
>Lestrade brought in a three-legged stool with a raggedy old hat on it, and set it at the top of the hall near the staff table, followed by a line of first years, waiting to be sorted into houses.<p>

Most of the first years were scared and shaking, crowding together in the middle of the hall. Lestrade pulled a scroll and unrolled it with a flourish. Sherlock rolled his eyes. He had always been a showoff. Suddenly Sherlock flashed back to his first year attending Hogwarts, almost twenty years earlier. It was the sorting ceremony, and everyone had just walked in. They shifted around nervously, waiting to be sorted.

Sherlock took this opportunity to look at the returning students, since he wasn't as nervous. Looking at the Gryffindor table, he saw a bunch people laughing and joking around, generally having a good time. His gaze drifted to the Ravenclaw table, where there was minimal talking. Sherlock could tell already that he liked that group, intelligent and not too social. His view moved on to the table of Slytherins, all sitting around with evil glints in their eyes. Sherlock shivered. He hoped he didn't get sorted there.

Finally his eyes came to the Hufflepuff group, a bunch of kids talking and laughing and leaving no one out. He met the gaze of a seventh-year, Head Boy from the badge on his robes. As Sherlock looked at him, he read him like a book. He had a few insecurities, and showed off to cover it up. The seventh-year, (later discovered by Sherlock to be Lestrade), turned around, talking with his friends again.

A voice in the flashback and one in the present brought Sherlock around again. "Let the Sorting begin!" said both voices in sync.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemme know what you think!**


End file.
